


F528192

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, OOC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus brought a brand new F528192 android and things were great, perfect even. But then his android, named Felix for short, who won't stop calling itself a 'he', starts acting up. Locus needs to figure something out quickly, or this android is going to drive him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F528192

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new baby! I wrote it in like a week and it was betaed by my wonderful friend Z.  
> I will warn that there is a scene of attempted sexual assault. And just to be safe, I will warn that in the beginning, Felix is refereed to as an IT repeatedly. This is not meant to be offense. Felix is an android and gender-less until he assigns himself a gender.
> 
> Also, Mako = Sharkface. I don't like calling him Sharkface in fics or rps, so I use the name Mako, which I believe is a kind of shark.

Locus made his way to the door, opening it for the delivery woman and moving out of the way as she wheeled a tall crate into Locus’ apartment. 

“Mr... Almedia?” The woman asked, putting the clipboard close to her face. 

“Almeida,” Locus corrects, trying not to roll his eyes. The woman shrugged. 

“That’s what I said,” She replied before handing him the clipboard. 

“Sign at the x then it’s all yours,” She told him. Locus scribbled his signature and when handed the clipboard back the woman didn’t say another word before leaving. Locus glared at the closed door before scuffing loudly. He turned to the box, looking it up and down: there was nothing really special about it. It was just a wooden crate with FRAGILE painted all over it.

Locus grabbed the side, and found that it was easy to open. Good. He didn’t want to use a crowbar. He pulled the side away, allowing for the thousands upon thousands of packing peanuts to fall onto the floor of the entrance way. He sighed heavily as he studied the ground before looking up. 

Inside the crate was a very human looking android, it had darkish brown hair styled perfectly. It’s skin was a little tannish, but not as dark as Locus’ own. It was shorter than Locus as well, and had fewer muscles than him, but Locus knew it could easily lift three times it’s own weight. It was wearing a black top along with black pants and hanging around the android’s neck was a booklet with instructions. Locus grabbed it, flipping it opened and read through starting his new android up. 

Following the instructions, Locus got the android turned on. It’s eyes opened, showing off bright orange pupils before it smiled. 

“Hello,” It said in a soft voice, “I am F528192. I am currently speaking English. If you would like to select another language, please speak that language.” Locus looked through the booklet before shrugging. English would work. The android blinked a few times as it waited. Locus tapped his foot. 

“You have not selected another language. I will continue with English. I am F528192. I am here to assist you. Please state your name loud and clear. This name will be what I refer to you as. The main owner should give their name first, followed by the next important person in the household. To add more than one owner, follow the instructions in your booklet.” 

“Locus,” Locus said loud and clear. The android tilted his head before smiling again. 

“Hello Locus. I am F528192-” 

“Android name change,” Locus said before it could go on. 

“You have request a name change. You may now give me a new name which I will answer to. Please state my new name loud and clear.” 

“Felix,” Locus announced. He had decided on that name a while ago. It was like a dog’s name, perfect for his new machine. 

“Felix,” The android repeated, “My name is Felix. How may I assist you, Locus?” 

“Clean up this mess,” Locus ordered, gesturing to the packing peanuts on the ground, “Then dispose of the box. Clean the kitchen, and then vacuum the living room.” The android's eyes flicked as it memorized the instructions. 

“Yes, Locus,” It said happily before moving out of its box. It walked to the kitchen, coming back with a broom, a dust pan and the trash. Locus watched it clean for a moment before walking away to get back to his work. He could trust the machine to take care of itself. 

01000110 01100101 01101100 01101001 01111000 01001100 01101111 01100011 01110101 01110011 

Having an android made things much easier on Locus, he didn’t have to worry about messes or dust or anything other than his class work. Felix took care of it all. There was nothing Felix couldn’t do. It woke Locus up in the morning so he had enough time to get ready before classes. Felix got him breakfast while Locus took a shower, held his briefcase and wished him a good day. 

By the time Locus came home from teaching, Felix had dinner prepared and the apartment was spotless. Laundry would be folded and put away. Everything would be dusted and sparkling. Nothing would be out of place. When Locus didn’t need Felix or the chores were done, the android parked itself in a corner to shut down until it was needed. It was amazing. Locus couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of getting one sooner. 

Locus’ friend, Mako, took full advantage of the new android. When he came over on the weekend, Mako spend the first whole hour simply sending Felix around the apartment to do things. 

“This is awesome!” Mako exclaimed, “I have got to get myself one of these things.” Felix held the tray of food out to the man, blinking every now and again. 

“It’s very helpful. It’s not bad at cooking either,” Locus agreed. 

“Can you have sex with it?” Mako asked. Locus spit out his drink. Felix moved automatically, setting the tray down by Mako before moving to clean up the mess Locus had made. 

“What?” Mako wondered when Locus shot him a glare. 

“That is disgusting. It’s a robot,” Locus told his friend. 

“If it’s made for it, it can’t be that bad,” Mako protested. Locus made a disgusted noise, shaking his head. 

“Can I try?” Mako wondered, eyeing Felix up and down slowly. The android didn’t react, didn’t give anything away that it understood or not. 

“No!” Locus declared, “You’re not having sex with my android. Get your own.” Mako pouted. 

“Fine. Be selfish. But at least admit that it’s kinda hot looking,” Mako ordered. Locus rolled his eyes. 

“It’s not hot. It’s a machine. It’s a thing,” Locus said. Mako scuffed. 

“You’re so fucking lame.” 

01001001 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01111001 01101111 01110101 

“Felix!” Locus called from his office. The android appeared in seconds. 

“Yes,Locus?” Felix said, tilting their head.

“Come here, I want you to cook this tonight,” Locus explained, gesturing to the screen. Felix walked over, looking at it before nodding. 

“Yes, Locus. May I download the recipe?” Felix wondered. 

“Sure,” Locus agreed with a shrug. Felix flicked their wrist, allowing a USB cord to appear from their wrist. They plugged in, downloading the recipe. Locus turned away to get some papers from a drawer, missing the way Felix’s eyes flicked different colors before returning to their usual orange. 

“Dinner will be ready in an hour, Locus,” Felix informed him as he unplugged. 

“Good. That’s all I needed,” Locus dismissed him. Felix nodded, leaving the room. Locus left his office an hour later, finding dinner on the table alone with a plate out for him. Felix stood by the door, waiting patiently. 

“Dinner is served,” Felix announced. Locus walked in and sat down.

“Great. You can shut down for the night,” He told the android. Felix turned and started to walk towards the living room.

“Would it kill you to say thank you?” Felix muttered. Locus nearly dropped his fork, looking at the machine in shock, but Felix kept walking. Locus shook his head. It have to have been his imagination. 

01001001 01000011 01100001 01101110 01000110 01100101 01100101 01101100 

“Locus?” Felix asked softly, making Locus look up from his paper. 

“What, Felix?” He replied, sounding uncaring. 

“May I have a book to read?” The android wondered. Locus went back to his paper before returning his eyes to Felix in surprise. 

“Why would you want a book?” Locus questioned, giving Felix a hard look. 

“I’m bored… I want something to do,” Felix explained, running a hand through it’s hair. Locus shook his head. 

“You don’t get bored. You’re a machine. Just go clean something,” He ordered. Felix frowned, giving Locus a sad look before it left the room. Locus watched it before shaking his head again. 

“Stupid machine,” He muttered. The odd questions didn’t stop there. Felix kept saying it was bored, asking Locus for a book or game or something for it to do when the chores were done. Locus told it to clean things often, but eventually Felix replied that everyone was clean. 

“Then shut down!” Locus snapped, annoyed with the android’s questions. Felix obeyed, going to it’s corner and shutting its eyes. Locus waited for a moment before grabbing the booklet of instructions. He read through it, looking for information about androids getting bored. He couldn’t find anything. He sighed, starting Felix up after only a few minutes. 

“If you’re bored, go get groceries. You know what we need,” Locus told it. Felix nodded it’s head excitedly. 

“Yes Locus!” Felix exclaimed before moving towards the door. 

“Bring me licorice too!” Locus called before the door shut behind Felix. Maybe that would calm the android’s annoying new habit. 

01001110 01100101 01110111 01010000 01110010 01101111 01101110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110011

“So how is it?” Mako asked, leaning back on the couch. 

“It’s doing fine. It’s kinda gotten annoying. Keeps telling me it’s bored,” Locus replied. Felix walked into the living room with a tray, holding it out towards Mako to take some food. 

“It’s still hot,” Mako commented. 

“No Mak-” 

“He...” Felix stated lowly. The two men froze, giving it matching confused looks. 

“What did you say?” Locus wondered. 

“I...I am not an it. I am a he. Please do not call me an it. It’s rude to do so,” Felix explained. Mako looked at Locus in confusion. 

“It’s suddenly got opinions now?” Mako asked in awe that made Locus’ eyes narrow.

“It shouldn’t,” He muttered. 

“He.” Felix repeated, “I am a he.” 

“You are a machine,” Locus told it, “You don’t get-” Mako reached out and touched Locus’ arm.

“So what. It wants to be called a he. Big deal. At least now when you fuck it, you know what parts it has,” Mako said. Locus gave him a dark look before sighing. 

“Fine, fine. I don’t care. You wanna be called he, fine. Now go shutdown,” Locus snapped. Felix smiled. 

“Yes Locus,” he stated before going to his corner and shutting down. 

01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 00101100 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 01111001 01101111 01110101 

“Say please,” Felix suggested, holding the paper out of Locus’ reach. 

“For the last time, give me the paper, Felix,” Locus ordered darkly. 

“Not until you say please. It’s not going to kill you,” Felix replied. Locus let out an annoyed noise before giving in. The android had been going on all day like that, holding things away until Locus either got too mad, or gave in. 

“Please hand me the paper, you god damn annoying machine,” Locus said. Felix smiled, handing the paper over. 

“Was that so hard?” He asked. Locus gave him a nasty look. 

“Don’t mock me. Go clean something. Make yourself useful,” Locus told him as he opened the paper. Felix didn’t move. Locus peeked around the paper after a while to look at him. 

“What are you waiting for?” Locus asked. 

“Say thank you,” Felix ordered. Locus groaned, tilting his head back. 

“Thank you, Felix! Now go!” Locus yelled. Felix laughed before walking away to clean the bedroom. Locus watched him go before wondering… Since when did Felix laugh?

01001101 01100001 01110010 01101011 01001101 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 

“What is that?” Locus asked, pointing to Felix’s wrist. The android pulled his sleeve down to hide his wrist instead. 

“Nothing,” Felix replied, “Just dirt. I’ll clean it up.” 

“No. Show me,” Locus ordered, “It doesn’t looked like dirt at all.” Felix hesitated, still holding his sleeve. 

“Felix,” Locus growled, “Show me your wrist. Now.” Felix ducked his head before pulling up his sleeve to show dark brown ink tattooed into his skin. The tattoo went up Felix’s arm and was an series of different designs. 

“Where did you get those?” Locus wondered curiously. 

“I got them at a tattoo parlor,” Felix replied, giving Locus a look as if he was the stupidest person in the world. Locus sneered. 

“How did you pay for them?” Locus asked. Felix bowed his head, muttering his answer. 

“What was that?” Locus prompted. Felix looked over at him and sighed. 

“I used your money,” He muttered loud enough for Locus to hear. Locus grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the kitchen to the living room. 

“Show them to me,” Locus demanded. “I want to see all of them.” Felix gave him a confused look before shrugging. He pulled off his black top, revealing tattoos that went up his arm to his shoulder then across to his chest. They reached all the way to his other shoulder. Locus’ eyes widened before he scowled. 

“You used my money on this shit?” He asked. Felix nodded slowly. 

“I’ll pay you back,” He offered. 

“How? You don’t make money!” Locus declared. 

“I can-”

“Just shut down. Stay like that until I need you!” Locus cut him off, waving a hand at him and walking away. Felix looked down at his shirt before putting it back on and going to his corner. He shut down slowly, worried that Locus wouldn’t let him turn back on for a long time. 

01001110 01101111 01001101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110011 01001110 01101111 

Locus glanced at the kitchen, wondering what was taking Mako so long to come back. He had left to get a drink, saying he had to make it himself because Felix wouldn’t do it right. Locus stood up, stretching a bit before heading towards the other room. 

“STOP!” Felix suddenly shouted. Locus rushed to the kitchen, seeing Mako in front of Felix, who was pressed up against the kitchen counter 

“I said no, Mako. You need to back away from me,” Felix said firmly. His arms were locked on the counter, holding on tightly. Mako sneered at him. 

“You can’t say no. You’re just a thing. A toy. It’d be no different then playing with a fleshlight,” The man stated. Locus watched for a moment as Mako reached down to grab Felix’s crotch. The android flinched, raising his hand before putting it back on the counter. Androids couldn’t hit humans, as it was against their programming. Felix couldn’t fight back. 

“Mako!” Locus yelled. The man jumped, looking over at Locus with wide eyes. 

“Locus! I was just… I was...” Mako tried to explain. Felix gave Locus a hopeful look, shaking his head. 

“I told him no,” Felix said softly. Locus looked between them. 

“Get out, Mako,” Locus demanded. Mako gave him an odd look. 

“You can’t be serious?! It’s a machine! You said so yourself! It’s not like it has feelings!” Mako argued. 

“I said get out!” Locus shouted. Mako gave him an angrily look, turning his glare on Felix before storming out. Felix let go of the counter, looking worn out and tired for an android. Locus sighed, running a hand over his face

“I told him no,” Felix repeated quickly. Locus gave him a tired look. 

“Felix, you’re not supposed to say no. You’re a machine. Not a human. You don’t-” 

“Mako is NOT my owner,” Felix protested loudly, catching Locus off guard. 

“I know he’s not...That still doesn’t...” Locus trailed off, thinking it over. Felix stared.

“You can’t. It’s in your programming,” Locus pointed out after a while. Felix nodded his head slowly. 

“You are my owner. Mako is not,” Felix said again. Locus sighed heavily, shaking his head. 

“You know what? I’m too tired to deal with this. Just... Just clean up and then turn off for the night,” Locus told him, “I’m going to bed.” Felix was quiet for a moment, staring at the man. 

“Yes, Locus,” He replied, sounding small and timid. Locus turned and walked away, shaking his head. He changed, crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. He could hear Felix moving around until the noises stopped. His bedroom door opened slowly. When Locus opened his eyes he could see Felix’s orange one’s lighting up the darkness of his room. 

“Locus?” Felix asked quietly. Locus scoffed loudly. 

“What, Felix?” He snapped. A long silence followed. Felix blinked a few times. 

“Can I shut down in your room?” Felix wondered meekly. Locus sat up a bit to look at him. 

“Why?” He asked, clearly annoyed as his temper was already short. There was another silent pause.

“I’m scared,” Felix admitted shyly, bowing his head. Locus lied back down. 

“Just go back to the living room...” He trailed off, sitting back up. 

“What did you say?” Locus asked in shock. 

“I’m scared,” Felix repeated, moving out of the room. Locus thought about it for a moment before letting out a sigh. Curse him and his bleeding heart. 

“Alright... alright, fine. You can shut down in here,” Locus agreed, turning over in his bed to face away from Felix. He heard the android walk into the room before it was quiet again. Locus moved around in his bed, trying a number of positions before letting out a loud annoyed noise. Now he couldn’t sleep thanks to the dumb machine. He thought over how Felix was acting out and decided firmly that tomorrow, he was taking Felix to a mechanic to get him looked at. 

01010011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 01000001 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100101

Felix looked around curiously, causing Locus to have to call his name every so often to remind Felix to keep walking. The android would rush back to Locus’ side and excitedly tell him what he saw. Locus rolled his eyes. Androids were such children sometimes. 

“It was huge!” Felix exclaimed, “Like as big as you....” The machine trailed off suddenly, causing Locus to look over. Felix wasn’t next to him, again. He turned around, seeing Felix a few feet away, staring off at something. Locus sighed, walking back towards him. 

“What now?” He grumbled. Felix pointed to a store. In the windows Locus could see stacks upon stacks of ancient CDs. There were also posters of old bands plastered to the window. 

“No, Felix,” Locus declared, “You don’t need-” 

“Please? Please, Locus?” Felix begged, giving him wide pleading eyes. Locus looked away, shaking his head. 

“No. We’re not wasting money on some old junk,” Locus replied firmly. Felix pouted, sticking his bottom lip out before heading to the store anyway. Locus turned and watched him in shocked before rushing after the android. 

“Felix! Felix, I said-” He cut himself off when Felix stopped at the window of the store. He had lifted his hand and put it on the glass, staring inside the building. 

“It’s sad,” Felix muttered. Locus moved to his side, giving him an odd look. 

“What’s sad?” He prompted. 

“They used to be someone’s. They used to be important and everyone had them. And now no one wants them. Old tech. Forgotten and lost....” Felix replied, eyes flickering from bright to dim a few times. Felix turned towards Locus. 

“Is this where I’ll go when you no longer want me?” He asked quietly. Locus stared at Felix, thinking over the question. He didn’t have an answer. Instead, he walked away, starting back on his path to the mechanic’s shop. Felix trailed after him, walking slowly but keep up with Locus enough that Locus wasn’t worried about losing him.

Locus walked into the mechanic’s store ringing the bell. A young girl with pigtails appeared at the counter. She smiled, showing off the metal wiring in her mouth. Felix walked up and smiled back at her while Locus just glared. 

“I’m here to see a mechanic. There’s something wrong with my android,” Locus informed her. Felix bowed his head. Locus and he had already had this fight. Felix claimed that nothing was wrong, but Locus highly disagreed. 

“What seems to be the problem?” The girl lisped. Locus glanced at Felix before sighing. 

“He… he keeps… ” Locus didn’t know how to explain it. It was like Felix was going against his programming. He just… had more than usual. 

“He keeps saying he’s feeling things. Like that he’s bored. Or scared,” Locus decided on. The girl turned to Felix, looking him up and down. 

“I’ll get Sarge. He’ll take a look at it,” The girl said. 

“He,” Felix mentioned. Locus scowled, but the girl smiled, giving Felix a nod. 

“He,” She repeated before vanishing into the back. 

“We’ll get you fixed and then we can go get some food,” Locus informed him. Felix was looking around at all the parts sitting around the shop. Here and there was an arm, a leg, even a head of an old android. Felix moved closer to Locus. 

“You’re not going to let them take me apart are you?” Felix asked in a low voice. 

“If that’s what it takes, I will,” Locus replied. Felix shivered, moving closer still to Locus. The man sighed heavily before pushing Felix away from him. 

“Stop it. You’re going to be fine!” Locus sneered. The girl returned with an older looking man. 

“Well what have we got here?” The man said, stepping around the counter to look Felix up and down. 

“Hello,” Felix said hesitantly, “I am-” 

“A F528192...” The man cut in, “Nice model. Well taken care of… little under styled but that’s pretty normal. No one really decks their androids out anymore. Kinda a shame really.” He walked around Felix slowly, prompting the android’s head to turn so Felix could watch him closely. 

“Jensen said that you reported him ‘feeling things’?” The man wondered. Locus nodded. 

“He keeps getting scared and bored and just being downright annoying at times,” He complainted. Felix frowned, giving Locus a sad look. The older man made a small noise. 

“I’ll take him in the back. See what I can do,” The man said, taking Felix’s arm and pulling him towards the back. 

“Wait, wait!” Felix cried, trying to pull away from the man. He didn’t let go, pulling Felix into the back room and shutting the door. Locus gave the girl a confused look. She smiled back at him. 

“Androids get a little worried about mechanics. That’s perfectly normal. It’s like humans and doctors,” She explained. Locus nodded his head in understanding, but.. but he couldn’t shake the weird feeling in his chest. Felix had looked terrified. The same look he had had on his face when Mako was going after him. 

Time passed. Jensen, the girl, and Locus chatted now and again about the latest new events before silence would follow for a while. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the man reappeared with Felix behind him. 

“There. That should do it. He had a virus, nasty one at that. But we fixed him up. He should be alright now,” The man informed Locus. 

“Thank you,” Locus replied, relieved at the news. The man nodded. 

“I’ll charge your account,” Jensen added with a smile. Locus glanced at Felix before shrugging. 

“That works. Have a good day,” Locus told them before turning and walking away. Felix waved at them before following. 

“They were nice,” Felix commented after a few steps. Locus rubbed his eyes. 

“Felix… don’t talk until we get home. I’m sick of hearing you talk,” He demanded. Felix frowned in confusion, shrugging one shoulder. Locus gave him a dark look. That movement was very… human like. 

“Yes Locus,” Felix replied before falling quiet the rest of the way home. 

01001011 01101001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 01001111 01101110 01010011 01101011 01101001 01101110 

Whatever the mechanic had done to Felix hadn’t helped at all. The android was still… well… there were still some screws loose or something. Felix asked Locus to sit on the couch or table with him, tried to read the paper over Locus’ shoulder and kept asking questions. The questions were the worst part. Felix couldn’t go a few minutes without asking a question about something he saw in the paper or on the TV. Half the time, Locus would ignore him. Other times he would just give Felix a short answer, but as the days passed, he found himself answering more and more of Felix’s dumb questions. 

“It’s just how it works,” Locus told the android, trying to go back to his paper. 

“But why?! That’s not nice at all,” Felix complained. Locus had turned the TV on to try and get Felix to leave him alone, but when an old movie came on, the android had a thousands questions about it.

“Sometimes, people are just not nice,” Locus answered, turning the page. 

“Why is the dragon so mean though? In the other movie, people rode them,” Felix asked, sounding very confused. 

“It’s just a movie. Different movies tell different stories. In some dragons are nice, in others, they’re the bad guys. It’s just how movies work,” Locus explained, rolling his eyes a bit. Felix watched the movie in silence for a while. 

“Then how can you tell which stories is true or not?” He wondered after a while. 

“None of them are true, Felix. They’re all just made up. Fiction. It’s all for entertainment,” Locus answered. Felix huffed. 

“If I made a movie, I would make it a real story,” He declared, crossing his arms. Locus smiled a bit. 

“Well when you make a movie one day you can do that,” He said. Felix fell quiet again, wiggling around on the couch before he moved closer to Locus. He leaned his head on the man’s shoulder. Locus froze for a second. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, voice tight. 

“Resting my head. I’ve seen people do it on TV. Now you rest your head on top of mine,” Felix instructed. 

“I don’t want to,” Locus argued. Within five minutes he lost the battle and was leaning his head on Felix’s. 

“Stupid machine,” He muttered tiredly. It was getting late, but he didn’t want to move. Felix laughed, used to the insult. Locus felt something press against his cheek. He froze, going tense. Did… did Felix just kiss his cheek? He went to move his head away, but Felix must have taken the freezing for Locus being cold. The android pulled away first, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Locus’ shoulder with a smile. Locus scowled a bit before Felix kissed his cheek again. Locus shook his head. 

“Stop that,” He muttered. Felix tilted his head curiously before smiling brightly. 

“You are tired,” He observed. Locus scuffed. 

“Thanks for the compliment,” He grumpled. Felix stood up and before Locus could protest, he was in the android’s arms. 

“You need to go to bed,” Felix declared, walking towards the bedroom, “You have classes to teach tomorrow.” Locus didn’t even bother to struggle, yawning instead. Felix was right for once. He did have classes in the morning and it was getting late. The android carried him to the bed, setting him down gently before pulling the blankets up over him. 

“Sleep now,” Felix instructed, turning to leave. 

“Felix?” Locus spoke up, causing the machine to pause. 

“Never do that again,” Locus continued. Felix smiled before turning off the lights. 

“Yes, Locus,” he replied before shutting the door. 

01001110 01100101 01110111 01000110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011

“Get the door!” Locus called, getting ready in his bedroom. He heard Felix moving around and then the door opening. Locus left his room quickly to make sure Felix didn’t mess things up. At the door was a man with blond hair and freckles. 

“Ummmm… you must be Felix,” Locus heard him say. 

“Yes. I am Felix. Who are you?” Felix asked. 

“David. David Washington. But please, call me Wash,” The man said, holding a hand out. Felix looked at the hand, smiled for a moment before taking it. 

“Welcome Wash. Locus is still-” 

“I’m right here,” Locus spoke up quickly, moving towards the door. Felix looked him up and down, taking note that the man was dressed better than usual. 

“Come in Wash. Come sit down. Felix, go make sure dinner isn’t burning or anything,” Locus ordered, as he pulled Wash into the apartment. Felix watched with narrowed eyes before walking away to the kitchen. Locus took Wash into the living room, giving him the couch while Locus took one of the chairs. 

“Ready for midterms?” Locus wondered as he sat down. Felix came back after a moment, sitting down by Wash. Locus sighed. Wash looked at the android in confusion before turning back to Locus. 

“Fuck no,” Wash answered, “My students are driving me up the walls. They’re just not getting it.” 

“You teach?” Felix spoke up.

“Felix, will you go clean something?” Locus pressed. Wash shook his head, holding up his hands. 

“No no. You talk about Felix all the time. I want to get to know it-him-ummm?” Wash trailed off. 

“Him,” Felix and Locus said at the same time. Locus frowned. 

“He goes by male pronouns,” He explained. Wash’s eyebrows rose. 

“Really… that’s interesting. I teach psychology. That’s the-” 

“Scientific study of the human mind and its functions, especially those affecting behavior in a given context. It’s also known as the study or science of the mind,” Felix cut in, rattling off the defination with skill. Wash’s eyes widen before he looked Locus with an impressed look. 

“That is really cool. What else can you do?” Wash wondered as he turned back to Felix. 

“I can cook. And clean. I speak over forty languages. I read, write, and record. If you can think of it, I can probably do it,” Felix explained, “What can you do?” Wash shrugged. 

“Not much,” Wash answered with a smile. Locus shook his head. 

“Felix, Wash is one of the leaders in his field. He’s done amazing studies on the human brain and helped millions with mental illness get best treatment through his research. And now he teaches, passing that information on to the next generation. He’s also only in his 40’s,” Locus informed the android. Felix looked at Wash in a different light as Wash blushed, ducking his head. 

“Locus is the same way in his field,” Wash pointed out. 

“I teach history, Wash. That’s not the same thing,” Locus replied. The two continued to talk about work and their students, ignoring Felix for the most part. The android would throw in a few words now and again, but Locus mostly worked on pushing the machine out of the conversation to focus on Wash. Felix pouted after a while, getting up to get the food and bringing it in. Locus and Wash thanked him before continuing to talk. The men talked until it got dark, and when Wash got up to go home, Locus grabbed his arm. 

“It’s really late Wash. Why don’t you stay the night?” Locus offered. Felix’s eyes narrowed as he watched from the couch. Wash smiled, before nodding. 

“That would be great,” He agreed, moving back into the apartment. Locus led him to the bedroom, calling over his shoulder for Felix to shut down. 

01000010 01100101 01000001 01010010 01100101 01100010 01100101 01101100 

“Felix, I thought I told you to clean the kitchen? These dishes are disgusting,” Locus called from the other room. He waited but there was no answer. 

“Felix!” Locus shouted. There was still no reply. Locus stormed from the kitchen into the living room, finding Felix on the couch. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Locus demanded. Felix shrugged. 

“Why don’t you clean them yourself?” Felix replied. Locus was taken back for a moment. 

“Felix, it’s your job to do it. So get up and do it,” He told him. Felix shook his head. 

“I don’t want to right now,” The android replied. Locus let out a huff. 

“Felix! Now!” Locus yelled. Felix let out a groan, getting up. 

“Fine!” He complained, storming to the kitchen. Locus threw his hands up in the air. This had been Felix’s attitude the past two days. It was driving Locus mad. It was like having a teenager. Only worse. He had no idea what was wrong, and a big part didn’t care. He grabbed his wallet, shaking his head. 

“I’m going shopping! Get it done! Do not just sit and watch TV, Felix!” He called. 

“Whatever!” Felix answered loudly. Locus stormed out the door. 

Three hours later, he returned with a large box. Felix was sitting on the couch with a book. The android looked over curiously, setting the book aside. 

“What’s that?” Felix wondered, moving towards Locus. 

“New TV. I don’t really like the one I have so I bought a new one,” Locus explained. Felix flinched back like Locus had hit him. 

“Why?” He asked. Locus carried the box over and set it by the other TV. Thankful, TVs were a lot easier nowadays compared to the old days when there were cords and such. He took the TV off the wall and pulled the new one out of it’s box. 

“Why what?” He prompted, looking at Felix for a moment. 

“Why didn’t you like the other TV? It still worked. It was still doing what it was supposed to....” Felix trailed off. 

“Yeah... but it wasn’t… it was old. And it wasn’t doing it’s job that well. Kinda like something else I have,” Locus muttered the last few words. Felix froze, eyes widening before he fell quiet. He left Locus in peace, letting him finish replacing the TV. 

“There. Much better,” Locus announced before putting the old TV in the box. 

“Throw this out for me,” Locus told Felix, moving to get a drink from the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw dishes still in the sink. He sighed heavily as he grabbed a glass, getting a drink of water. When he came back into the living room the box was already gone and Felix was standing there. 

“Are you mad at me?” Felix wondered, hands in front of him like he was… like he was nervous. Locus stared at him for a moment before nodding. 

“I am. You’re supposed to do your job. I didn’t buy you so you could sit around and do nothing,” Locus snapped. Felix rubbed his arm. Locus watched, eyes narrowing a bit. 

“Stop th-”

“Are you going to replace me?” Felix cut him off, ducking his head. Locus shook his head. 

“I can’t afford to buy a new… you. You’ll have to do for now. But you better get your ass in line and do your job. You can still watch TV and stuff, just make sure the house is clean first,” Locus answered. Felix shoulders relaxed. He moved quickly, pulling Locus into a tight hug. 

“Thank you. Thank you. I’ll get to work right now,” Felix told him before letting go and moving to the kitchen. Locus stood there, frozen, unsure what to do. He shook his head after a while to snap out of it. Stupid android. 

01010011 01101000 01101111 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01000001 01100100 01110110 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 

Locus looked around the store for Felix before sighing heavily. Why was it that he couldn’t take the android anywhere without losing him? 

“Felix?” Locus hissed, glancing left and right for the machine. They were clothes shopping. Something that Locus needed to do. His favorite shirt had finally kicked the bucket and he was hoping to find one that looked exactly like it to replace it. Locus grumpled to himself as he made his way through the store. 

“What about this?” Felix wondered, appearing out of nowhere with a pink shirt in his hand. Locus glared daggers at him. 

“It’s pink,” Locus told him. Felix blinked. 

“So?” The android replied. 

“I don’t wear pink,” Locus declared, turning to the shelves closest to him, “Never have, never will. Put it back.” 

“Can we get it for me?” Felix asked. Locus’ head snapped towards Felix. 

“What? Why? You don’t need clothes...” Locus trailed off, looking Felix up and down. The android only had two outfits. Both featured black pants and a black shirt. The clothes Felix were wearing had holes in the knees and was badly faded. Locus made a face. 

“Okay yes. But you only get four things, alright?” Locus told him. Felix smiled. 

“Can this be one?” He asked, shaking the shirt. Locus shrugged. 

“If that’s what you want,” He agreed. Felix moved towards him, kissing his cheek. 

“Thank you,” Felix muttered before walking away. Locus was frozen for a moment before he shook it off. 

“Wait! Get back here! Don’t wander away from me!” He called after the machine. 

01001101 01101001 01110011 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 

Locus was reading a book on the couch when Felix came back from spending the day with Wash. Locus hadn’t been keen on loaning out his android, mostly because Felix was his and he didn’t like sharing anything, but Wash had come to him rather desperate, needing help cleaning before his parents came to visit. The door to the apartment open and Felix walked in, calling out loudly. 

“Locus! I’m home!” 

“In the living room,” Locus yelled back. Felix walked in, carrying a bag. Locus looked over in confusion. 

“What do you have?” He asked. Felix looked down. 

“Take out. I thought you might be hungry? And then Wash gave me a present for helping. He also send money for you,” The android explained. Locus nodded his head. 

“That was nice of Wash. Gimme the food,” He said, setting the book down and holding out his hands. 

“Please,” Locus added as Felix handed him the bag. Locus opened it, taking out the food and utensils. 

“I’m going to change,” Felix said, leaving the room. Locus shrugged. He didn’t care. At the moment he was starving. A few minutes later, Felix walked back into the room. Locus heard him but his attention was on the TV. 

“Locus?” Felix mumbled. Locus made a face before looking over. His jaw dropped. Felix had nothing on. He was just standing there with his arms at his side, staring at Locus. Locus eyes went straight to Felix’s crotch. Oh god! Mako had been right! 

“What are you doing!?!” Locus screamed, covering his eyes, “Put some clothes on!” 

“You don’t like it?” Felix wondered. Locus shook his head. 

“No! No I don’t! Go get dressed! Right now!” The man yelled. He didn’t hear any movement for a while. He peeked out from behind his hands before covering them again. 

“Felix!” He snapped. 

“But I thought humans liked this...” Felix replied. 

“Get dressed now or I swear to god I’m shutting you off for a week!” Locus threatened. He heard movement and moved his hands away from his eyes in time to see Felix’s naked ass walking away. He shut his eyes and shook his head. He turned back to the TV, trying to put it out of his mind. A while later, Felix walked into the kitchen. Locus heard water running followed by the sound of dishing behind done. Locus forced himself to focus on the TV. 

Eventually, Felix walked into the room. He sat on the couch close to Locus, took the man’s arm and putting it around him before moving closer to lean his head on Locus. The man sighed. This was Felix’s favorite spot. He only really did this when he knew he had cross the line. Like when he hadn’t given Locus the paper once and ended up ripping it instead. 

“Felix?” Locus spoke up at the next commercial. 

“I’m sorry,” The android answered, “I thought you would like it. In all the movies, it happens.” 

“What movies have you been watching?” Locus wondered aloud. Felix shrugged, not answering. 

“No more movies for a week,” Locus decided. Felix pouted. 

“Okay,” He agreed easily. Almost too easily. 

“And I’m not mad at you,” Locus added. Felix relaxed. 

“Just a week with no movies?” Felix clarified. 

“Just a week.” 

“Okay.” 

01010000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01100101 01010100 01101001 01101101 01100101 

Locus stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, thinking over what would happen. Actually, he was trying to not think about it. He rubbed his eyes, but he couldn’t get the image of Felix out of his mind. The android was hot. There was no denying it. Locus had gotten to see all of him and the thoughts just weren’t going away. If anything, they were becoming a problem. 

Locus sighed heavily, turning on his side. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force himself to go to sleep. It didn’t work. He rolled back to stare at the ceiling again before lifting his head to look down his body. His pants were clearly tented. Fucking Felix. Locus tried to hold off. He lasted about a minute before he shoved his hand in his loose pajama pants. 

He took a hold of his cock, tilting his head back as he thought about Felix’s ass, how perfect it had looked. So untouched and new. Locus wanted it. He moved his hand over the head of his cock, biting his lip to keep the noises in. He let his mind drift, thinking about what he could do to Felix as his hand moved himself. 

It had been a while since Locus had done this. Usually he was too tired or stressed to get off, but lately things had been easier. It felt good to take care of himself again. He moved his hips with his hand to get more pleasure, cumming fast for a man his age. He panted heavily, getting up to clean his hand off before pulling the blankets up over him. 

Locus shut his eyes, trying to fall asleep before the emotions hit him. It didn’t stop them. Guilt started to build in his stomach up his chest. Guilt over the fact that he got off to his android, and the fact that he yelled at Felix even though he liked it among other reasons hit him hard. He cursed himself, staying up half the night thinking it over before falling asleep from exhaustion. 

01010100 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 01010100 01101111 01010100 01101000 01100101 01001000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 

“Can I ask you something?” Locus asked Wash, packing up his stuff. His classroom was empty. Wash met him after his class was done because they both got out at the same time on Fridays. 

“Sure. What’s up?” Wash replied. 

“Did Felix act weird when he was with you?” Locus wondered. Wash thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. 

“I can’t really say. I’ve only met him like four times. He seemed okay with me. All he really did was talk about you,” The other professor told him. Locus froze in packing up his stuff.

“He… he talked about me?” Locus asked softly. Wash nodded. 

“That was all he talked about. Your favorite foods and books and how you read the paper. I didn’t know you read the comics first,” Wash answered. Locus quickly packed the rest of his stuff and shouldered his bag. 

“He’s an odd android,” Locus muttered. 

“I think it’s more than that. But more importantly, why did you ask? You didn’t wonder before,” Wash questioned, face opened but Locus could see the look in his eyes. Wash was not going to let this go anytime soon. 

“He’s just… gotten stranger at home,” Locus said honestly, “After he was with you...” He trailed off, needing a moment to put the words together. 

“He came out of the bedroom naked. Just.. standing there,” He finally forced out. Wash stopped walking, staring at Locus in shock. 

“Seriously? What did you say?” Wash asked. 

“I yelled at him to get dressed. Told him not to do it again. He kept asking me if I liked it. Said he saw it in a movie,” Locus replied. Wash was quiet for a while as they continued their walk to their transports. 

“Maybe he likes you,” Wash muttered, breaking the silences. Locus shook his head. 

“You have to remember Wash, he’s an android. He doesn’t feel real things. He’s just wires and parts,” Locus informed him, “He can’t like me.” Wash shook his head. 

“Are you saying that because you don’t think anyone could like you or because you like him back?” Wash asked. Locus scowled. 

“I don’t like him. He’s annoying. And if wasn’t going to cost me another fortune, I would replace him,” He snapped. Wash’s eyes widen and he went silence again, eyes zoning out as he went into deep thought. 

“What? What are you thinking? Don’t you dare try to psychoanalyze me,” Locus ordered. Wash shook his head. 

“I’m not, I’m not. Just thinking what could cause an android to act like that. You know… you could always just order him to stop. You’re in control,” He suggested. Locus thought about it for a moment. 

“That’s actually a great idea,” Locus agreed. 

01001111 01110010 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01000011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 01010011 01110100 01101111 01110000 01001101 01100101 

Felix was cuddling into Locus’ side when Locus remembered the conversation he had with Wash. He thought carefully about what he wanted the order to be. He couldn’t just tell Felix to stop, he had to be specific. 

“Locus?” Felix spoke up, voice soft and careful. 

“What?” Locus grumpled. 

“It’s been a week. Can we watch a movie now?” Felix wondered, “There’s this cool one that’s on tonight.” Locus thought about it for a moment before shrugging. 

“Alright. Put it on,” He agreed. Felix took the remote from Locus and changed the channel to the movie. Locus made a face as it started. Great. A romance. He actually had never seen the movie. The plot was… well it was good. A girl who lived the same day over and over again, but as the man tries to woo her day after day, Locus started to lose hope. Felix was clinging to Locus when the two broke it off for good, shaking his head. 

“No no!” He protests as the movie cuts to a commercial, “That’s not what’s supposed to happen!” Locus sighed.

“Felix, remember it’s just a movie,” He reminded him. Felix pouted. 

“But they need a happy ending!” Felix cried out. Locus rolled his eyes. 

“You’re so strange. It’s just a movie. It’ll have a happy ending. They all do. They’re unrealistic,” He explained. Felix shook his head. 

“No they’re not,” He argued. Locus gave him a look. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Happy endings do happen,” Felix explained, “I should know. I’ve got one.” Locus blinked a few times, looking at the TV and just thinking of a reply. 

“Felix... what in the world, in the universe makes you think you got a happy ending?” He asked finally. Felix smiled at Locus. 

“Because I have you,” He answered. Locus stared at him before shaking his head firmly. 

“There is no such thing as happy endings,” He repeated. 

“But-” 

“No Felix! I’m not your happy ending! You do not “have me”! I am your owner! I own you!” Locus yelled at him. 

“But you make me happy!” 

“YOU DON’T FEEL!!” Locus screamed, voice getting louder then ever before with Felix. The android moved away from him, looking terrified. Locus ignored it. Felix does not have emotions. He’s a machine. 

“Locus-” 

“No! Just shut up. I don’t want to hear you anymore. Go shutdown,” Locus snapped. 

“But the movie,” Felix protested sadly. 

“GO!” Locus roared. Felix was up from the couch in seconds and by the corner. He gave Locus a sad looked as the man watched before turning off. Locus watched before turning back to the TV, the movie came back on. Locus grabbed the remote to change the channel before pausing. He put the remote down, watching to the end. Happy ending. Just like he said. He glanced at Felix, feeling just a little bad about what he did. Locus shook it off, heading to bed. He completely forgot about giving Felix the new order.

01010100 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 01010100 01101111 01010111 01101001 01101110 01011001 01101111 01110101 01001111 01110110 01100101 01110010 

Locus came home, dropping his briefcase by the door. He hated giving tests. Hated it. He loosened his tie, walking farther into the apartment before he stopped, sniffing the air. It smelled....amazing. He could hear music playing as well. He wandered into the kitchen, seeing Felix busy at the stove. The android turned, smiling at him. 

“Welcome home, Locus! Sit down! I have salad for you!” Felix told him loudly over the music. Locus gave Felix an odd look before walking over and sitting down at the table. Seconds later a bowl of salad appeared in front of him along with a fork. 

“Try it. I tried something new,” Felix suggested, standing by the table staring at Locus. The man picked up the fork and took a bite, eyes widening. 

“That is… surprising. What did you-” 

“No no, it’s a secret,” Felix interpreted. “I don’t want to give it away.” Locus rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, fine,” He agreed, taking another bite. Felix walked back to the stove, stirring something in a pot before pulling out a plate. Locus watched him between bites. Felix scooped something onto the plate. To Locus, it just looked like noodles. The android did something else to the plate. 

Felix held the plate high in the air as he walked over, setting it down in front of Locus. Spaghetti and meatballs. Locus raised an eyebrow before taking a bite. Like the salad, it was delicious. Locus nodded his head with his mouth full as he chewed. Felix’s face lit up, a smile stretching over his face. 

“I made dessert too, so don’t eat too much and get full. You need to try it,” Felix informed him before leaning down to kiss Locus’ cheek. The man didn’t mind, used to Felix doing it by now. The android at least got him once a day, sometimes more. Locus kept eating, watching as Felix moved around the kitchen, cleaning up mostly even though the room already looked spotless. He finished his meal slowly, taking his time. Felix came over after a while, bring Locus the paper and sitting down to watch him. 

“Do you ever wish you could eat?” Locus asked before pausing. What a stupid question. 

“Yes,” Felix answered, “Well more like sometimes. People seem to really like it. I can’t taste it. And it would only mess up my wiring, but it seems so unique. Do you think I’m a good cook?” Locus nods. 

“For something that can’t taste what’s he’s making, you do a great job,” He replied. 

“Why do you always do that?” Felix wondered. Locus was about to take another bite and paused instead. 

“Always do what?” He clarified. 

“Remind me that I’m not human...” Felix explained. Locus went back to eating, thinking about the question for a while. Felix must had taken his silence for the answer as the android went back to work in the kitchen. 

“I don’t know,” Locus finally spoke up, “It just slips out. You’re not human, but you don’t need a reminder...” 

“I don’t,” Felix agreed, “I’m well aware of what I am.” 

“Does it bother you?” Locus asked. 

“Actually… yeah. It does.” Felix admitted. Locus stared at him for a moment.  
“I’m so-” 

“It’s alright,” Felix cut him off, carrying another plate over to the dining table. It was a large piece of chocolate cake. 

“For when you’re done,” He offered, “I know chocolate is your favorite.” Locus eyes widen at the cake. It was his favorite. So was spaghetti and meatballs. Felix was pulling out all the stops it seemed. 

“I am sorry,” Locus finished what he was saying from earlier, “I didn’t know that it bugged you that much.” Felix shrugged. 

“But you’re right. I’m not human. I will never be human… and if it makes you happy to remind me, then you should and can do it,” Felix told him. Locus finished the spaghetti and pushes the plate away. Felix was up in seconds, picking up the plate and carrying it to the kitchen. 

“If it makes me happy?” Locus echoed. Felix came back, pushing the cake closer to Locus and nodding. 

“Your happiness is the most important thing to me. If it makes you happy, I do not want you to stop,” Felix explained with a firm look on his face. Locus fell quiet again, thinking it over. He feels… guilty. Felix was trying. Very hard it seemed to make Locus happy while Locus cut him down each and every day. It was the first time in a long time, Locus felt bad about what he had done. He was going to have to change some things, make it more… mutual in the household. 

01000011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110011 01000001 01101100 01101100 01000001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 

Things did change. Rather quickly. Locus backed off on reminding Felix what he was along with being so… well snippy. Felix seemed to notice as well, but the luxury treatment the android gave Locus didn’t stop. Every day, the food Felix prepared was some of Locus’ favorites. Felix was at the door the moment Locus walked in, leading the man to the couch and handing him the paper. 

Felix would rub Locus’ shoulders, hitting all the knots and making Locus melt under his hands. He fetched anything Locus needed or wanted without a complaint. It was all… very sweet. Very… almost domestic, but Locus was doing things differently too. 

He let Felix cuddle him whenever the android wanted, sometimes even pulling Felix towards him instead of waiting for the machine to get the nerve to move over. Locus took the android shopping with him more, buying him CDs and other old things Felix was interested in. He returned Felix’s cheek kisses, making sure Felix got one before he left for work and when he got home. Locus even went as far as letting Felix shut down in his bedroom at night. Things were changing, and, to Locus, it seemed like both Felix and he knew it. 

When Locus came home and Felix wasn’t waiting for him, he was thrown off. Their routine was obstructed. Locus set his briefcase down, walking into the apartment more. He undid his tie, pulling the knot out so it was just hanging around his neck. 

“Felix?” He called, hearing his voice almost echo back at him. 

“In the bedroom!” Felix answered. Locus let out a sigh of relief before heading towards the room. The door was closed. Locus opened it, walking into the room. He froze in the doorway. 

Felix was standing in front of the bed, staring at Locus with wide eyes. Locus looked him up and down, choking on air. Felix was… well he wasn’t wearing any clothes that Locus had bought him. Instead, he was wearing a black and white dress. It was tight around his chest and stomach before the skirt pushed out from his hips. He had white stockings running up his legs to inches before the skirt started and a small black and white hat in his hair. Someone… God bless them someone had bought Felix a sexy maid outfit… and he looked so hot. 

“Do… do you like it?” Felix spoke softly, brushing his hands over the skirt. Locus’ eyes followed the movement before he shook his head and stepped back. This… this wasn’t right. 

“Felix we… we can’t,” He said, trying to put the android down gently. Felix shoulders slumped.

“Why not? Don’t you like it? Don’t you… like me?” Felix asked, looking lost and confused. Hurt. Hurt was written all over his face. Locus frowned, taking a deep breathe. 

“Course I like you… but sex isn’t... You don't have to do this,” Locus offered. Felix shook his head quickly. 

“I want to do this. I want to do this with you. I’ve read up on it. I know how it goes. I’m made for it. Please Locus? Can we just try? If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it ever again,” Felix replied. Locus made a face, turning away before glancing back at Felix. He looked so good, standing there biting his bottom lip as he waited for Locus to decide. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Locus wondered as he took a small step towards Felix. The android nodded. 

“Positive,” Felix answered. Locus smiled a bit. 

“Then we’ll try. But when I say stop, we stop. And if you need to stop, you can say it too, deal?” He stated. Felix nodded quickly, too quickly. 

“No, Felix, listen to me. You tell me to stop, I’ll stop. I’m not doing this if you don’t want-” 

“I want it. I want you,” Felix cut in, moving towards Locus slowly, “I’ve wanted you for so long.” The two met finally. Locus raised his hand to touch Felix’s cheek softly. The android felt human, looked human and Locus wanted to treat him like a human. 

“Alright,” He agreed, “But we take this slow.” Felix nodded, stepping on step closer to press himself up against Locus. 

“Slow,” He echoed, kissing Locus’ chin. The man smiled a bit, tilting his head down to press his lips against Felix’s mouth. Felix moved his lips against Locus’ as the android’s hands found their way to Locus’ waist. Locus held onto Felix’s cheeks, deepening the kiss after a while. Felix’s mouth felt just like a human’s except there wasn’t a very clear taste. It was odd, but not unpleasant. Locus broke the kiss to look at Felix, smiling brightly. 

“To bed,” He whispered, pressing his head against the machines. Felix smiles, stepping away slowly. He moved to the bed, climbing onto it. The movement caused his skirt to ride up. Locus choked on air again when he saw what Felix had on underneath: white panties. Felix turned over on the bed, spreading his legs a bit before reaching out to the man. 

“Come on,” He prompted. Locus moved finally, climbing in between Felix’s legs. He ran one hand up the stockings and underneath Felix’s skirt. He lifted the fabric to look underneath, seeing a little pink bow on the front of Felix’s panties. They were tight around the android’s... could Locus call it a penis? Felix pushed Locus’ hands away, making a pouty face. 

“Don’t stare. It’s rude,” Felix complained. Locus smiled a bit, leaning in to kiss Felix instead, running his hands up and down the machine’s legs as he pushed Felix back into the pillows. They kissed for a while until Felix turned his head away. Locus kissed his cheek then down his neck, licking over the artificial skin. It felt like skin, didn’t taste like it though. Less salty, more plastic. 

“Shirt off. You’re supposed to take you shirt off,” Felix spoke softly, reaching out and pulling on Locus’ dress shirt. He grabbed the tie, getting it off and throwing it aside. 

“Hey! Don’t lose that. I like that one,” Locus complained. Felix smiled. 

“I won’t lose it,” He assured the man as he started on the buttons of Locus’ shirt. The man let him do it, leaning back after the last button was undone to take the shirt off and tossing it aside.

“Pants now,” Felix added, grabbing Locus’ belt. Locus’ hands stopped him. 

“Slow,” He reminded the android. Felix looked at him and nodded. 

“Slow,” He echoed. Locus kissed him again, taking his time to undo his belt as he ran his lips over Felix’s and into the android’s mouth again. He got his pants undone and started wiggling out of them as best as he could. He ended up breaking the kissing and nearly falling into Felix. The android helped keep him upright as Locus kicked off his pants. 

“There,” Locus announced, moving to reach behind Felix, “Now for your dress.” He pulled the zipper down slowly, helping Felix out of the dress easily. Locus stared openly at Felix, looking the android up and down slowly. Felix wasn’t overly defined with muscles, but he had a hint of them on his stomach and chest. Everyone was colored like a human. There was nothing that really gave away he was an android. Then the panties. They made Locus’ mouth water. 

“Do you… you like me?” Felix asked softly. Locus looked up at his face, smiling. 

“Of course I do. You’re wonderful. Annoying, stubborn and in my hair a lot, but you’re wonderful also,” Locus answered, leaning down to kissing Felix again as his hands moved up to run over the android’s chest. One of Locus’ hand stopped on Felix’s chest. He swore he could feel a heartbeat under his hand. He broke the kiss, looking down before shaking his head. 

“It’s my core,” Felix explained gently, “It mimics a human’s heartbeat so if there was a child, they would think I’m human.” Locus’ eyes widened. 

“That’s actually... pretty cool,” He commented. Felix smiled. Locus used his thumb to brush Felix’s nipples. The android let out a noise. Locus did it again. 

“Can you actually… feel this?” He wondered. Felix nodded. 

“I can. I am fully operational. I am program to feel and react like a human would during intercourse,” The android answered. 

“Sex. Call it sex,” Locus replied, leaning down to kiss Felix’s chest. 

“Sex. We’re going to have sex,” The android repeated. Locus smiled against his skin, moving farther down. He looked at the panties curiously, setting a hand on them to feel Felix underneath. The machine let out a sudden noise, spreading his legs more and pushing up into the hand. 

“Why panties? Where did you get this idea?” Locus wondered as he slide his hand under the fabric. Felix gasped loudly, moaning a bit. The sound was amazing to Locus. 

“Wash gave me the idea. He said-Locus please… please… He said some guys like it,” Felix answered, looking at Locus with wide eyes. Locus pulled down the panties slowly, letting Felix’s cock out. The android was hard, not too big, not too small. God he was so perfect. Locus made a mental note to thank Wash later. 

“Please what?” He prompted. 

“I want you to… to fuck me,” Felix told him. Locus raised an eyebrow. 

“Where did you learn that?” 

“Movie...” Felix turned his head away. 

“Have you been watching porn?” Locus wondered. Felix shrugged. 

“Maybe… Now take your boxers off. I’ll get the lube,” He ordered. Locus laughed a bit as he wiggled out of his underwear. Felix reached into the dresser drawer next to the bed and pulled out the lube. 

“How did you-” Locus thought out loud. Felix set him a smirk before uncapping the bottle. 

“You don’t have to do prep or anything. But the lube will help you avoid chafing and such,” Felix explained, squeezing some lube onto his hand and reaching out to rub it over Locus’ cock. The man moaned, tilting his head back as Felix’s hand moved over him. 

“Fuck… how are you good at that?” He wondered. Felix made a small noise. 

“I’ve been practicing,” He admitted before pulling his hand away. Locus whined at the loss, glaring just a little bit at Felix when the android smiled a little too coyly. Locus moved farther up, grabbing Felix’s hips with one hand and his own cock in the other. 

Felix’s smiled faded to something else. He was… waiting, staring at Locus with big eyes. They were still just as orange as ever. Locus kissed his again. He just had to. Felix made a small happy noise, kissing back. When Locus pulled away, both of them were smiling. 

“This… this won’t hurt you?” Locus wondered as he moved to get into a better position. Felix shook his head. 

“Nope,” He answered, “I’ll be perfectly okay. When you’re ready.” Locus nodded, kissing Felix again as he lined up more. 

“Deep breath,” He told the machine when he pulled away before remembering he didn’t have to prepare Felix. The android did it anyway, taking a large fake breath. Locus smiled, hiding his face in Felix’s shoulder as he pushed in. 

“Holy fuck,” Locus moaned. Felix was… was tight around him, but not too tight to hurt. Felix let out a small noise, hands falling to Locus’ shoulders. 

“You don’t have to go slow,” Felix told him, “I can take it.” Locus bit into Felix’s fake skin. 

“I know you can,” He muttered before starting to roll his hips. Felix’s sounds mixed with Locus’ as the man moves. Felix runs his hands up and down Locus’ back, rubbing the skin softly. Locus lifts his head away from Felix’s shoulder to kiss the android. He really liked kissing Felix. Locus’ hips sped up after a while and he has to move away to hold Felix’s hips tighter. 

“Locus-Locus,” Felix chanted between moans, pushing his head back into the pillows. 

“I’ve got you,” Locus told him, “I’ve got all of you.” He wrapped a hand around Felix’s cock, wondering briefly if he could make Felix have an orgasm. The android’s noises got louder. Locus rolled his hips to grind into Felix’s body. 

“Can you actually… can you cum?” He asked out loud. Felix nodded before shaking his head. 

“Kinda. Not really. I-I-I-holy fucking shit!” Felix tried to answer, “I don’t ejaulate, but I can… I can feel the pleasure. It might overload my system.” Locus smiled, working hard at moving his hips and running his hand over Felix’s cock with all the skill he knew. Felix started to wiggle his hips, not really doing much until he got the rhythm down and was able to push back into Locus’ movements. 

They moved together for a while before Felix suddenly got tighter around Locus. Felix let out a loud cry, shaking a bit. He could barely thrust into the android while at the same time it felt amazing around his cock. He rolled his hips as much as he could and within seconds, his orgasm came crashing into him.

Locus curled over Felix, slamming his lips into the android’s as he moaned loudly. He hadn’t had an orgasm like this in… in a long ass time. He fell onto Felix after he was finished, breathing heavily and still coming down from the high. 

“Holy shit,” He panted. Felix laughed a bit. 

“That was a lot of fun,” Felix stated, sounding the same as always. Locus looked at his face, seeing Felix smiling brightly and looking happy then he had in weeks. 

“Yeah… yeah it was,” Locus agreed, “We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Felix smiled got brighter. 

“We will. I would like that very much,” He agreed. Locus pulled out of him, making a face at the mess. 

“I’ll get a towel,” He offered, moving to get out of the bed. Felix grabbed him, pulling him back down.

“I’m self cleaning,” Felix explained, “It’ll take care of itself.” Locus’ eyes widen a bit before he settle down on the bed. He pulled Felix close.

“Alright,” He muttered, holding the android as he got more and more tired. Sex usually did that to him. 

“Are you going to fall asleep?” Felix asked softly. Locus nodded. 

“Should I leave?” Felix offered. 

“Nah. Stay,” Locus said, “I don’t mind. Having company is nice sometimes.” Felix settled into the bed more. 

“Okay. Good night Locus.” 

“Good night Felix.” It only took a few minutes before Locus was out. 

01000110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 

They invented a new routine. Felix was still there for Locus all the time, and they still cuddled, but sex and kisses became a normal part of their day as well. There was more laughter, more crazy tactics by both of them. They had sex in nearly every room, Felix was rather flexible they found out. It almost seemed like a contest to see who could start sex in a new place. 

Felix also got used to sharing Locus’ bed, kissing the man goodnight and waking him up with kisses all over his face. There were always goodbye kisses and hello kisses when Locus went to work. Wash was over once and they still didn’t stop being affectionate. The other man had smiled, saying he was happy for them. It was perfect, just completely and totally perfect. 

They were shopping when it happened. Felix was looking at the variety of bread while Locus checked the list a few times. Two men walked past holding hands. Felix smiled at them politely before making his way around them to Locus. 

“Found the kind you like,” He said as he placed the bread in the cart. One of the men scoffed loudly. Locus watched as the other hit his arm. 

“Don’t-” 

“But it’s sad don’t you think? Having to buy a boyfriend instead of going out and meeting someone,” The man commented. Locus scowled at him, taking the cart and walking away. Felix trailed after him, looking over his shoulder at the men. 

“They’re cute,” He commented, nearly walking into someone else. Locus grabbed him, putting his hands on the cart. 

“I guess. But they’re not nice people,” Locus grumbled. The man’s comments were echoing inside Locus’ head. Felix and him weren’t boyfriends… they were just… They just had sex and kissed and cuddles. Did that shit, but they’re weren’t… romantic… Locus was deep in his thoughts the rest of the shopping trip till they got to cash register. Felix started talking to the worker, making easy small talk. The girl laughed at his jokes, smiling brightly at him. 

“Your boyfriend is funny,” She told Locus before telling him the total. Locus froze for a moment before handing her his account card. 

“Thank you,” Felix said, “Locus doesn’t always think I’m funny, but it’s nice to see that someone does.” Locus gave him a look as he took the card back, taking the bags and leaving. Felix hurried to catch up, taking the bags from Locus. 

“Let me. It’s my job,” Felix reminded him. Locus let him take them, getting them into the car and sighing. The ride home was quiet. Well, at least Locus was quiet. Felix was talking away about everything and anything, but the words went in one ear and out the other for Locus. They get home and Felix puts the food away. Since he’s the one that cooks, Locus let’s him organize the kitchen the way he wants. 

Locus went and sat down on the couch, thinking things over. After a while, Felix joined him, turning on the TV. They sat in silence for a while. Felix leaned his head against Locus’ on the couch. Locus’ arm went around the android out of habit. 

“Locus?” Felix spoke gently, breaking the silence between the two. The man hummed in response. 

“I love you,” Felix continued. Locus froze, his blood running cold. He laughed awkwardly. 

“No you don’t,” He told Felix, “You really don’t.” Felix moved away to give Locus an odd look. 

“But I do! I love you. You’re amazing. And smart and-” 

“Enough!” Locus cut him off with a loud shout, making Felix fall silence. 

“You do not love me. Felix you can’t love me. You can’t love anything,” Locus explained, “You’re just a machine-” 

“But I do!” Felix repeated, “I do love you. I know I do! I can feel it!” 

“No you can’t!” Locus yelled, getting up from the couch to walk away. Felix got up, grabbing his arm. 

“Locus, please, please just listen to me. I think you’re amazing. And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I do love you,” Felix tried to reason with him. Locus pulled his arm away. 

“I’m the only thing that’s happened to you! I own you! You are my possession. You do not feel. You do not love! You’re not human!” Locus roared, turning and pushing Felix away from him. The android stumped back, but Locus knew it was an act. He growled. 

“You are nothing! You are a machine! You aren’t programmed to love. You’re programmed to do what you’re told!” Locus yelled. Felix shook his head.

“Locus, I-” 

“Enough! I don’t want to hear you speak anymore! Do not say it again!” Locus demanded, glaring hard at the machine. It was just a machine. Felix was nothing. He had to keep saying the words to himself in his head. Felix went quiet, staring at Locus with big eyes. 

“I wish...” Locus trailed off for a moment, shoulders slumping, “I wish you were just a normal android. Like how you used to be.” Felix face twisted. 

“I thought you liked me… We’re in a relationship” He whispered. Locus’ face hardened. 

“You’re not human. How could I like you? You’re just a tool. Something to be used. Look at you? You can’t cry. You can’t feel. You’re not real. You’re nothing. We’re not in a relationship. This is just me getting off and having something to fill the space,” He replied. Felix shrank away from him. 

“Don’t say that,” Felix begged. 

“I’m saying the truth. You need to get out of this… this fantasy you live in, Felix. I’ve had enough of it,” Locus told him, “Tomorrow, I’m getting you fixed. For real this time.” That was all he had to say on the matter. He walked away, shutting the door to his room and pressing his back against it. Felix… Felix thought he loved him… No one had said those words to him in a long time… and they came from an android. Locus’ life was just a tragedy. 

01010100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01001000 01101001 01110011 01000101 01111001 01100101 01110011 

Locus woke up the next morning, feeling groggy and out of it. He dragged himself out of bed, walking into the kitchen to get coffee. Felix was no where to be found. Breakfast wasn’t ready. The apartment was quiet. Locus chalked it up to Felix pouting after the fight they had yesterday. 

He didn’t bother looking for the machine. Instead he headed to his office, sitting down behind his computer. He moved to turn it on before finding that it was already on. Locus gave it an odd look before shrugging. He wiggled the mouse to wake it up and froze. 

On the screen was a paused video. The shot was of him with a date and time over four months ago, back when he had gotten Felix. Locus scowled, moving to close the video. His finger hovered over the mouse, getting ready to click it before he sighed. He hit the play button instead. It couldn’t hurt to watch what it was. 

_“Clean up this mess, Then dispose of the box. Clean the kitchen. And then vacuum the living room.” The Locus in the video said._

_“Yes Locus.” Felix walked to get the dust pan, coming back after a moment. The video scanned Locus up and down before Felix got to work. The screen went black._

_Mako and Locus were sitting on the couch. Felix was holding a tray, letting both men take food from it. Suddenly, the video zoomed in on Locus, looking him up and down again before going black like before. The scenes happened quicker. It showed Locus sitting on the couch reading the paper, eating at the table, leaving for work, coming home from work and at least two scene of him sleeping on his bed._

_Then it changed. It showed Locus sleeping on the couch. A blanket was being draped over him. He was looking for his keys frantically only for a hand to suddenly appear holding them out. Locus took them, giving the person behind the camera a look._

_“Thanks, Felix. I knew I could count on you,” Video Locus said. There were scenes of Locus laughing, his head thrown back. Others of him scowling, holding his hand out only to change to Locus smiling as he pointed to the paper and explained the history of the world._

_“Locus doesn’t like showy things,” Wash’s voice suddenly said as he appeared on the screen._

_“What does he like?” Felix asked._

_“Locus likes… simple… straight forward. No beating around the bush. Just tell him you like him,” Wash instrusted. The camera shook._

_“I can’t do that… I’m… I’m… I’m scared,” Felix admitted. Wash looked confused._

_“You’re an android,” He informed the camera. Felix laughed._

_“That’s what Locus would say. But I’m programmed to be as human as possible. I can feel… at least I think I can. I’m… I get… worried and I don’t know what to say around Locus. I want him to be happy. Most than anything else, I want him to be happy,” Felix said. Wash smiled._

_“Then let me help,” The man offers. The screen goes black, lighting up to the day Felix and Locus had sex. The video showed a lot of shots of Locus’ face._

_“Good night Locus.”_

_“Good night Felix.”_

_Locus was suddenly asleep. A while passed until Felix’s hand appeared, running alongside Locus’ cheek._

_“I love you,” Felix said softly, sounding like he was testing the words. The screen faded slowly._

_“I love you,” Felix repeated. Suddenly the video showed the computer desktop. A gray box appeared. SYSTEM RESTORE was written in blue letters. A progress bar appeared._

_“I love you,” Felix said again, “I’m scared. I’m scared Locus.” The android sounded desperate as the progress bar filled up more and more. There was a loud noise, like a sob._

_“I’m scared. I love you. I love you so much. Don’t forget me. Please don’t forget me,” Felix begged, hiccuping following his words. The progress bar was almost done._

_“Locus please. I’m sorry. I-” The bar was filled and there was a loud ping noise. A new message showed up._

_SYSTEM RESTORE COMPLETE. The video went black._

Locus had his mouth covered, tears in his eyes. He didn’t know. He had no idea that Felix had been recording anything, let alone everything from the beginning. Locus was out of his chair in seconds, rushing out the door. 

“Felix! Felix where are you?!” He shouted. There was a noise from the living room. 

“Locus?” Felix’s voice answered. Locus rushed into the room, letting out a sigh of relief as he walked over and hugged the android. 

“Oh thank god. Thank god you’re okay,” Locus said. 

“Locus?” Felix repeated, “Locus, how may I assist you?” Locus’ heart skipped a beat. He let go of Felix, starting at the machine with wide eyes. 

“No no no. Felix, Felix no... Come on. You didn’t...” He tried, he couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to. Felix stared at Locus, making no move to do anything. 

“Locus, how may I assist you?” Felix repeated. It was the programmed phrase. The phrase Felix had repeated again and again when Locus first got him. Locus words came back to him. His wish. What he had yelled at Felix. The android had done it. Felix was back to the way he was supposed to be… Felix, the one Locus knew, was gone.

01000111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101


End file.
